Radio frequency (RF) output signals may be generated with polar architecture or in-phase and quadrature (IQ) architecture. A polar radio frequency digital to analog converter (RFDAC) may use all cells to generate an output signal, for example. Polar RFDACs may suffer from non-uniform distribution, and most bits e.g. bits (f) may be where they are not needed, for example.
IQ transmitter lineups have two DACs, one for the in-phase I path, and one for the quadrature Q path. IQ architecture may be simple but may suffer from lower efficiency and lower output power. It is desired to improve the transmitter efficiency.